Going In Circles
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Going home for a supply run, and Kagome being dead tired, prays that Inuyasha doesn't cause too much havoc in her Time.. but she needn't have worried  he found the last thing she could ever imagine, to keep himself entertained!  short oneshot


Going in Circles

By: Tsuki Doriimaa

9-25-04

(written and never posted ; slacker, that I am)

They found themselves on yet another supply run back home, five hundred years in the future at Kagome's house. It was pleasant. Heaven knew how it would be had her mother not taken to liking the young hanyou! Never let someone tell you that Mrs. Higurashi didn't take to changes well. She was not an easy woman to try disrupting her view of "normality".

This trip home, they had decided to bring little Shippou along with them (well, 'decided' was putting the occasion rather mildly... seeing as how the young kitsune wouldn't let them leave with him). They were currently sitting in Kagome's bedroom with the radio playing "Whiskey Lullaby" - it was having the pleasing effect on the kitsune of putting him to sleep.

Inuyasha, on the other hand... has found other ways to entertain himself in this "strange human infested world" where he claims the stench is more then enough to blow his senses to the moon and back.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing?"

Smirk in the asking voice caused the triangle-ear topped hanyou to stop his movements enough to scowl impatiently at the other; as if in disbelief that she had dared to ask him such a question. Him! Inuyasha, of all people! He had better things to do then answer a mere humans inquiring questions.

Satisfied with this line of thinking, the hanyou continued his movements once more, a pleased grin curving his lips, one of his sharp, pointed fangs peaking out behind them.

On the bed sitting crossed legged, was Kagome, slowly shaking her head and sending an amused smile towards the twirling hanyou. Hugging closer to her chest the kit who would not let his new mother leave him behind, on this other journey to the future era where he might, in adult form (to human eyes) still be living somewhere (and where his mother lived!) was a sleeping Shippou.

Kagome had to admit – she'd never thought of it before the small kitsune pointed it out.

They might be alive here… Now… in the future.

Sesshoumaru… Shippou… Kilala… Inuyasha… Kouga…

All of them could very well be leading concealed lives like semi-normal humans, right now. Down the road from her, across the city, maybe in another one? Who knew! It was tempting to go back to the Sengoku Jidai and finish collecting all the shard pieces, then wish everyone well and rush home. She could do whatever needed to be done right then and there, and then go out searching for her friends.

Of course, she grinned sardonically, it all sounded a lot simpler then it would actually be.

What names would they be using now? Would they look the same? Maybe they changed something of how they looked to fit in better. Sesshoumaru for one thing, would have to hide those cute marks on his face, darken his eye color, and either file down (something she knew Hell would freeze over before it happened) or spell out, those claws of his. Inuyasha would need help with blending in, he hadn't a clue one how to hide his features; so Kagome had high hopes that the half-siblings would patch things up – Not soon! Mind you, but eventually. Shippou was a bright boy, he'd figure it out; and Kilala could easily fit in as another cat.

Her human friends, sadly, would be forever lost to her. This is why the idea to purchase as many disposable cameras as possible struck her as such a grand idea. While they could never hope to replace the dearest friends she would've ever hoped to have; they would serve as the next closest thing to them; she would be able to look at their pictures and remember all the fun they had, all the fights and laughs… They would be the only connection to the past she had of them…

Sort of. All the youkai friends she made, if they survived the Sengoku Jidai, would be there for her… Perhaps, if she asked them… they would remember her… remember the Goshinboku tree that Inuyasha had been bound to for fifty years, and remember, that in five hundred years from then, if they should visit that mighty tree… they would again see the strong, young miko, they had known and come to love (in their own ways) from her visits to the Sengoku Jidai era.

If nothing else, Kagome thought shaking her mind from such things, it's a wonderful idea.

Mind back in the present, where a fifty-three year old (not counting the years before being stuck to the Goshinboku) hanyou youkai - Inuyasha, was currently spinning around her room in a three-foot square… Kagome couldn't stop herself from muttering in an inquiring voice, while slipping to chase after Shippou into dreams…

"How can a simple… rolling desk chair…" a yawn escaped her, "…amuse him so much?"

Ears twitching atop his head at the low question, Inuyasha grinned wider, once more slapping the desk's side, sending himself in for another few rounds of spinning in circles. Kami it was fun! Sesshoumaru and Miroku and Sango didn't know what they were missing out on! The only problem was… his claws left small scratches in Kagome's 'desk'…

Hoping she wouldn't 'sit' him too much – Inuyasha pushed off once more, laughing lowly as not to wake Kagome, and continued his spinning long into the night, 'til even he, a "mere hanyou" became dizzy and opted to sleep on the floor by the open window.

Tomorrow, if the wrench didn't pester him, he could play some more before they left.

Well, that's all the little dribble I came up with for a short Inuyasha one-shot Was cute though, wasn't it? I can completely see a swirling office chair on wheels as being able to hold Inuyasha's attention span for long moments. He acts so much like a little kid more times then not, it's totally believable! And cute!

hehe Anywho. This was written, as the date at the top says, nearly three years ago and was never posted. Why you ask? Because back then I had horrid luck with my computers crashing on me. So everything I write or do website wise, is put onto memory sticks to keep safe. It just turned out to be one of those stories I wrote out and forgot about when I turned to other stories.

And, as a last side note, to all of you wishing I'd get off my lazy duff and write, write, write! To get chapters out! I'd like y'all to know I **have** been writing on things; on and off, as the ideas come; but I have two jobs that take up most of my time, so it's slow going. ::bows:: Please forgive me on this, but I'll try harder to get chapters on **something** out soon. Arigatou Minna! I've gotta run now, massive storm cell dropping gallons of rain on us and I don't want this computer to crash! - **again!** Ja!


End file.
